Blood bags and the like which are interconnected in sterile manner are used for the collection and processing of blood under sterile conditions.
A valve is generally used to initially open the connection in the conduit between the two containers, being equipped with means for reclosing of the valve and reopening it again as desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,795 a cannula valve is disclosed causing a spike for puncturing a diaphragm to open the flow path, and also providing other valving means for reclosing the path again, as desired.
However, this structure must be collapsed to rupture the diaphragm, and then must be re-extended again to reopen the flow path. Also the components of the device are rather expensive and difficult to assemble.
The structure of this invention exhibits a novel valve system utilizing a grooved cannula member rather than a hollow structure, as has been commonly used in the prior art. The grooved cannula is considerably less expensive than hollow structures, and also is more easily inspected for defects and the like, prior to assembly, than a tubular cannula.
The device of this invention also provides an open valve immediately after penetration of the diaphragm, without withdrawing, while still permitting resealing of the valve.
Thus, the valve of this invention with its selectively openable flow path, may be used in apparatus to store and process separate medical fluids or other fluids which have a short shelf life, or a high level of incompatability when mixed.